Recreation
by roboticj
Summary: After the shutdown of the supercomputer, Odd mysteriously disappears for several days. Finally showing up, he acts weird and has been at the factory working on "Projects". XANA is revived. Just a short story I thought of overnight and wrote this morning.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters originally placed in it.

A/N: This is just something I thought of overnight. Just to get creative for the big plunge of writing a really long one! Enjoy, and please review, there's a rumor floating around that next year's English Teacher will be holding a Fanfiction Essay in one of our quarter finals!

"Where is Odd?" Aelita asked.

"No clue," said Ulrich, "I haven't seen him all day, or the last half of yesterday for that matter."

"So he wasn't at lunch yesterday or today?" Yumi asked. She had been sick for three days so she didn't have a clue.

"No, and that's the strange thing. It's funny the principle hasn't come talking to us about his disappearance." Jeremie said.

"I'll see about that, then." Aelita heroically said as she grabbed Jeremie's laptop.

"What are you doing?"

"Using the supercomputer to hack Kadic's system and discover if Odd has indeed been marked absent from classes."

"I thought we shut it down!" Jeremie whined, "Aelita!"

"I restarted it." she simply said as she pressed the Enter Key. "What?"

"What is it Aelita?" Jeremie said, peering over to the screen. "What?" he shouted before passing out.

"What's so surprising?" Ulrich asked.

"Look for yourself!" Aelita urged as she turned the laptop toward them. Onscreen was not just Odd's Attendance Report, but his grades as well. He was marked as Absence Excused for every class, and he had grades in the 100th percentile in each of his classes.

"That's unbelievable!" Yumi said.

"Wait, there he is!" Ulrich nearly shouted. Odd was outside walking towards the cafeteria. It was later in the lunch period but he was there. Before long, Aelita had managed to wake Jeremie and Odd had sat at the table.

"Where have you been and why are you so late?" Aelita asked. Odd stared with a blank face.

"I have been… working." He said with a monotone.

"Working? On what?"

"Working on… projects. I only came to eat. I needed energy."

The others stared astonished. "What other projects are so important that you had to learn how to hack? We know you changed your attendance and grades" Ulrich said.

"That information is classified. I must return to the factory. I must finish my project on the supercomputer within the hour or I will have failed." Odd said as he finished his lunch and moved to exit the cafeteria.

"Well, Della Robbia shows up after missing an entire day!" Jim shouted from the exit as Odd attempted to walk through.

"If you check my attendance report, Jim, I was excused from yesterday as well as today. Please move or I will move you myself."

"No. Students must stay inside the cafeteria for the duration of the lunch period. New policy."

"Very well." Odd said, still in a monotone as he lifted his arms to pick up Jim and move him out of the way. "Not so tough now, are we, Jim?" Odd taunted as he continued outside. While most of the students focused on Jim, babbling about how that was impossible, Jeremie and the others stood up and ran after Odd, who was now entering the woods outside Kadic.

"There's gotta be something behind this!" Jeremie deduced.

"XANA!" Yumi said.

"Impossible! I scanned the entire world network after we ran the program. XANA is dead!"

"There he is, Odd!" Aelita called. Odd was entering the sewer as the others caught up.

"Do not bother me. I must finish my project soon or I will have failed."

"Failed what?" Ulrich asked

"That information is classified." Replied Odd as he jumped on the skateboard. The others followed, but Odd was faster and was in the lowering elevator before the others managed to reach it.

"Through the corridor!" Jeremie ordered.

"That may be a problem," said Aelita, "the ceiling crumbled and blocked the door from the other side. I noticed that yesterday."

"Never mind that, the elevator returned." Ulrich said. The others rode the elevator to the lab and opened the door. Odd was typing at the console with lightning speed. His hands were a whir on the keyboard as codes passed down the screen.

"Odd?" Aelita asked and peered at the screen. Her face changed to a look of horror as soon as she did, "Project… **XANA**?" she screamed, reading the title of the window onscreen. The enter key was pressed.

"Yes, and now that you know you, at some point, will be destroyed. You see… you are not talking to the Odd you know. I… **am** XANA. I knew my idiotic monsters would fail at devirtualizing you all before you ran the program. So… at the point of Odd's devirtualization, I altered it and programmed his subconscious mind with myself. Over times of sleep and dreaming, I gained full control. I will now roam the network again!" XANA said through Odd's voice. "You were all too slow! You are lucky, though, in ten seconds, you will get your friend back. I will return to Lyoko for good!" he shouted with an evil laugh before Odd's body fell limp in the chair.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters originally placed in it.

"Odd? Odd!" Yumi shouted.

"Oh… my head!" he muttered.

"Odd. What is the last thing you remember?" Jeremie asked.

"Um… going to sleep two days after we destroyed XANA. Today must be Friday then."

"Odd, it's been two weeks since then." Aelita said, "XANA used your subconscious mind to gain control of you, even after he was supposed to be destroyed."

"Yeah, and XANA's already on the attack!" Jeremie said, "There's an activated tower."

"Just turn it off!" Yumi said.

"She's right, that was our plan originally." Jeremie said as they all traveled to the lowest floor. "Say goodbye, XANA!" Jeremie said as he lowered the switch and lights on the supercomputer turned off. Odd collapsed onto the floor.

"Odd!" Aelita yelled with worry, "Turn it back on! It must be XANA's backup plan!"

"We'll have to deactivate the tower after all!" Yumi said.

"One more run on Lyoko it is! To the scanners!" Ulrich said, half dragging Odd into the elevator and then to the scanners. Within a minute the group was virtualized to Lyoko's Ice Sector.

"I was able to virtualize you very close to the tower." Jeremie said.

"Are you sure you didn't do something else? There are no monsters here." Ulrich said, "Just the tower."

"XANA apparently has not attacked Earth. I am resetting the firewall on the supercomputer to prevent XANA's escape. That is what the tower is for. He is using its power to copy his files to another supercomputer, but now I've stopped him."

"So he can't escape now?"

"Not unless he once again uses the Scyphozoa on both Aelita and Franz Hopper, which is currently impossible after Hopper sacrificed himself. Deactivate the tower now."

Aelita ran to the tower and soon its red glow returned to normal. Jeremie began devirtualization of his friends.

"Devirtualization, Aelita, Yumi. Devirtualization, Odd, Ulrich." Jeremie said as he devirtualized them in two groups. Anomaly windows appeared onscreen.

"Oh, no!" Problem!"

"Jeremie! Where's Odd?" Aelita asked from the scanner room.

"I forgot! XANA had Odd connected to the supercomputer now! He has a missing piece of his body and so I have to devirtualize him using a reprogrammed Code: Earth since he's not fully human, just like Aelita was."

"So where is he?" Yumi asked. They had just climbed the ladder to the lab.

"He's still on Lyoko." Jeremie responded, "Odd?"

"Yeah, Einstein! What's wrong?" Odd asked.

"You have to head for the nearest tower. If XANA devirtualizes you, you will disappear forever. Also, I'll need the tower to devirtualize you for now."

"Just my luck today, isn't it?"

"I don't think that's a problem, Jeremie." Aelita said, now in the lab, "XANA connected Odd to the supercomputer so we wouldn't shut it down. He wouldn't try to kill Odd now that he's trapped in the supercomputer again."

"Yeah, but I still need to reprogram Code: Earth to bring him home. That won't be too hard. I just have to switch the avatar materialization from yours to his." Jeremie said. He was jamming away at the keyboard before the test screen displaying Odd's avatar appeared. After it ran for a few minutes, it displayed a green +.

"Here we go then, Odd. You're in the center of the tower, correct?"

"Yes, Einstein! Or is there another center of a tower here? Just get on with it! I may be virtualized but I'm still hungry!"

"Alright, Code: Earth!" Jeremie announced as he pressed the Enter Key to run the program.

"Odd, I have to run a scan to see exactly what XANA did to you." Jeremie finally said.

"Alright…"

Jeremie began the scan. It was programmed to check Odd's entire structure, including body, mind, and DNA Sequence and then compare it to earlier data. This scan took an half an hour. Odd emerged from the scanners below and stumbled his way to the elevator and then to the lab. The team then began to ponder ideas of what to do with the situation.

"Okay then," Jeremie said as Odd returned, "XANA has left your DNA and mind completely intact, Odd. He is not detected in your subconscious mind anymore either. He did manage to steal a piece of your materialized body, which is now temporarily repaired by the supercomputer. That is what Code: Earth does. Logs on the supercomputer show XANA programmed a delayed virtualization and devirtualization with a modified Code: Earth in order to steal that piece. It means, however, that you cannot live without the supercomputer on."

"Great… just great!"

"However, we can get it back! XANA can't delete files on the supercomputer and XANA's entire memory is in Sector 5 we should be able to retrieve it!"

"Well, count me out!" Aelita said, "Last time we went to Sector 5 to retrieve anything for full materialization XANA escaped!"

"That's okay, Aelita," Yumi said, "you can stay out this round… as long as Jeremie programs himself with the ability to access the console in the Celestial Dome."

"Who? Me! No! I... I can't go to Lyoko again! I hate going!"

"Aelita's not going and our job is to protect her while she accesses the console. So unless you grow a pair and get into the scanners, Odd's never going to be free and XANA will constantly attack us. Now, let's hurry up before XANA launches an attack." Yumi ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters originally placed in it.

"Odd, I think you should stay out on this one as well." Ulrich urged as the elevator moved down to the scanners.

"Why? We all know XANA wouldn't dare attack me. Or are you afraid that I, once again, will best you by killing the most monsters."

"You never bested me, I bested you!"

"In all fairness, my program shows both of you have the same score as of the last virtualization." Jeremie interrupted.

"I can't believe he's actually going to Lyoko. Last time only Odd and Ulrich got to see what he looked like and none of them told us!" Yumi complained.

"Okay, guys," Aelita's voice came through the speakers, "This time we won't fall for XANA's trick in Sector 5. The piece XANA stole from Odd should be accessible via the console in Sector 5. I have added a power from my avatar to Jeremie's to allow him to both deactivate towers and use interfaces."

"We are all ready then." Ulrich said, "Don't chicken out and run out of the scanner at the last second." He taunted Jeremie.

"I won't!"

"Right, then… Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Jeremie. Scanner… Virtualization." Aelita announced as she entered the commands. They all appeared in the Arena of Sector 5.

"He still looks hilarious!" Odd laughed. Jeremie was not anything like the others. His avatar was… Jeremie. No changes whatsoever.

"You see, this is one of the reasons I didn't want to go through with this."

"Come on, Jeremie, are you scared of a Kankralat still?" Ulrich asked.

"I was never afraid of a Kankralat!"

"Oh, yeah? Then why did you hide behind that tree in the Forest Sector until we killed it? It was only monster until you were devirtualized from behind by a Megatank!"

"Virtualization!" Aelita said. Yumi appeared immediately after.

"I don't see what's so funny about Jeremie, Odd." She said.

"How can't you? Look at him!"

"No, I can't. To be honest, I think a Giant Purple Cat looks more hilarious than a Jeremie."

"Hmm, Fine!"

"Alright now, get to the elevator. We have to get to the interface in the Celestial Dome before XANA gets hip to us being here." Jeremie ordered. It was an easy trip to the interface, being exactly the same as when Aelita reprogrammed Sector 5 for the Skidbladnir.

"You're almost there." Aelita said, "and, don't worry, I'll still be there to help. I quickly programmed something into Sector 5."

"What is it?" Yumi asked as they exited the Core Zone.

"Look up." was Aelita's response. Above them, was a new object embedded into Sector 5's wall. "I am waiting for Odd to give it a name, but I used data on XANA's monsters to create one that I can control from here. It shoots lasers from one of its arms when I press the Enter Key; I also can control it using the arrow keys.

"Great job, Aelita," Jeremie complemented from the interface, "because I don't exactly know how to use this and it may take awhile."

"Yeah, and we have a pretty big problem entering from the walls." Odd pointed out. Mantas were appearing from all over the place. Aelita's new creation was blasting lasers left and right as Mantas burst into data bits.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd shouted as several more fell.

"Be careful, Jeremie! You're already down to 60 Life Points!" warned Aelita

"I'm almost there!"

"Odd! Go shield Jeremie! You haven't lost a single Life Point for a reason! XANA doesn't want to attack you!"

"Alright, Mrs. Einstein," he joked.

"I'm sending in the data," Jeremie reported, "you have the controls back."

"Let's get outta here!" Ulrich yelled, running back into the Core, but was hit one last time and being devirtualized. They retreated back into the Arena.

"Now, what?" Odd asked.

"We have to get to a tower," Aelita replied, "I can launch a modified Code: Earth to put the data piece back into your body, Odd."

"Is there still a way to the one tower in Sector 5?" Jeremie asked, "I can't remember if that tower is sealed off without going back into the Celestial Dome."

"Yes, but that may be a problem. XANA's sending everything he can to every tower on Lyoko. He definitely has gotten a lot stronger. It is also undeniable that he knows that we have the piece he took from Odd. If my hunch is correct, the monsters will now fire at Odd regardless."

"Worth a shot! I'm not going to stay here forever!" Odd shouted as he took off, back into the Core.

"Odd, wait!" Yumi shouted as she and Jeremie followed. Dozens of Creepers blocked the entrance to the tower.

"Aelita, there's only one way we can do this," Jeremie said."

"What's that?"

"Give Odd an Overboard and launch the Marabounta. Let it destroy the monsters and then kill it. As long as none of us fire at it, it won't chase us, but I will go after Odd unless he flies away.",

"Alright, Jeremie. Here's the Overboard." Aelita said, "Here we go, then… Transfer, Marabounta. Scanner, Marabounta. Virtualization." Aelita announced. Back in the Arena, the familiar black sphere appeared in the center of the room. It began to travel into the Core, multiplying as it moved. Some of its clones moved into the Celestial Dome to take on the Mantas while others moved towards the tower. As predicted, it avoided the Lyoko Warriors and took on the Creepers. One by one fell until what was left of the Marabounta traveled into other Sectors.

"You did a great job at hiding from the Marabounta, Odd." Yumi complemented.

"Yeah, about that…" Odd said. He was underneath the platform, simply hanging from his claws. "It did, however, take out the Overboard and I can't hang on much longer here."

"Aelita, Odd needs the Overbike."

"On the way…" responded Aelita as it materialized right before Odd's claws gave out. Seconds later, everyone was in the tower.

"Aelita, Ulrich is with you, correct?" Jeremie asked.

"Yeah. He says to hurry up because he's getting tired. It's already midnight!"

"That's the thing. Scan him. Make sure XANA didn't alter his devirtualization like he did to Odd, then run the new Code: Earth, and then devirtualize us through a secure tower connection. We don't want XANA on the loose inside anybody's minds do we?"

"She already did that, Jeremie!" Ulrich shouted into the headset.

"Oh… proceed then…" Jeremie responded, embarrassed. Seconds later, Odd began to float in the tower and disappeared, as did Jeremie and Yumi. Jeremie then scanned Aelita to be sure that she too did not have XANA present in her subconscious mind. The supercomputer, for good this time, was promptly shut down. To ensure XANA could never harm the world again, Jeremie used the radiation suit he saved to remove the nuclear battery and store it at the bottom of the elevator shaft. The supercomputer would never restart without it, and neither would XANA.


End file.
